Mi gran boda
by valeria pinkie
Summary: ES la tercera parte de mi FANFIC rescatame , esta es la boda de goten y pares espero la disfruten ¡pasen y lean


DIOS¡ entrame ¡-Se quejaba una preciosa chica de pelo negro.

no puedes admitir que has subido un poquito de peso-dijo un moreno mientras la miraba.

pan le lanzo una mirada amenazante a su querido novio "uub"-podrías ayudarme a que este estúpido vestido me entre-grito pan alterada.

ok,pero amorcito, no te enojes ¿si? -dijo uub dulcemente.

pan solo negó con la cabeza-me ayudas ?-dijo pan tratando de ser un poco mas dulce pero su carácter le ganaba.

alfin-dijo uub cerrando el vestido de su amada pan .

gracias-dijo pan que al mismo tiempo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

pan se dirigió al espejo , le quedaba bien ese vestido morado, se cepillo el pelo y se lo amarro en una trenza francesa , se quedo como hipnotizada con su reflejo , se veía perfecta , se retoco son un poco de brillo labial.

te ves hermosa -dijo un que se le acercaba y la abrazaba por la cintura , dio un pequeño en el cuello blanco de su hermosa pan.

gracias-dijo ella mientras volteaba a verlo y le dio un corto y fugaz beso

nos vamos?-pregunto pan .

ok-dijo uub mientras la abrazaba por su cintura y salían volando abrazados

*en *

TRUNKS...¡-Grito la princesa saiyajin

espera ...un poco falta marrón-dijo trunks tratando de calmar a su desesperada hermana

lista?-pregunto trunks a marrón que estaba retocandose en el tocador

si, ¿que te parece?-pregunto marrón

WOW,te ves...,Dios marrón eres perfecta- dijo trunks mirándola de pies a cabeza

pues era cierto marrón llevaba un precioso vestido celeste claro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas,un hermoso peinado que era un moño en su cabeza el cual tenia una flor celeste y un mecho de cabello que caía por su frente.

gracias-sonrió ala ves que se sonrojaba no podía evitarlo aun siendo novios por mas de 2 años

me gusta cuando te sonrojas -dijo trunks mientras le besaba la frente

bueno vamos?,bra nos esta esperando , y ella odia esperar-dijo trunks mientras la abrazaba

ok-dijo marrón y se fueron

*en una parte de cuidad satan*

listo-dijo una chica de pelo castaño mientras se retocaba con un poco de maquillaje - alfin el gran día-dijo sonriente.

alguien entro por la puerta , ella volteo a verlo automáticamente sonrió ,era un señor que por lo menos se podría saber que tenia unos 52 años .

Dios pares te ves como una princesa-dijo mientras la miraba de reojo

hay papa,no exageres -dijo pares

asu padre se le salieron algunas lagrimas -dios mi bebita,en un par de

minutos ya se casara y ya no sera mi niñita-dijo un poco sentimental

hay papa,siempre seré tu bebe-dijo pares mientras lo abrazaba

vamos ?-pregunto su padre

pares solo asintió y lo tomo del brazo

pares pensó:"como me gustara que mama este aquí"

* ya todos reunidos en la iglesia*

pares avanzaba con su padre hacia donde estaba su amado goten

goten le susurro muy bajito :"te ves preciosa,pares"

el padre de pares la dejo en frente donde su esposo goten

y el que los iba a casar comenzó a hablar:"estimados amigos,familiares estamos reunidos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a esta pareja...etc (espacio de autora:no se muy bien sobre estoy jejeje XD)

Son Goten acepta usted a Pares Waters como su legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla y amarla en la buenas y en las malas (espacio de autora:el apellido de pares es Waters por que me acorde de Augustus waters de "BAJO LA MISMA ESTRELLA XD)

ACEPTO -dijo goten con una sonrisa en su rostro

y usted Pares Waters acepta a Son Goten como su legitimo esposo para respetarlo y amarlo en las buenas y en la malas

acepto-dijo pares sonriente

entonces señor Son Goten - puede besar ala novia

goten agarro a pares por la cintura y la beso muy apasionadamente

todos aplaudieron y los felicitaron

despues de el casamiento tuvieron su pequeña fiesta donde todos festejaban,bailaban,platicaban y muchas otras cosas mas

*después de eso *

antes de que goten y pares se vallan ,pares tiro su ramo de flores a todas las chicas que se encontraban en ese instante

lo cual lo atrapo la hermosa Marrón quien miro a Trunks , este se acerco la abrazo y la beso

pares y goten movieron la mano en señal de despedida y entraron en ese carro que los llevaba a su nueva casa de recién casados.

goten miro a pares la abrazo tiernamente y la beso y le dijo-te amo mas que ami vida, preciosa

pares sonrió y le dijo-yo también te amo

ambos compartieron un beso lleno de amor,esperanza y pasión, solo se separaron por falta de aire

te amo-dijo goten

-gracias por darme mi gran día, Mi gran boda -dijo pares

pares se recostó en el hombro de su esposo y comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormida

FIN


End file.
